vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Plunkett
Summary Harry Plunkett or "Halley Brankett" as his name is mistranslated in the original English game, is a playable character from the game Shadow Hearts, he is a street-urchin in London with psychic powers. The son of Koudelka and Edward the main characters from the game Koudelka. Halley got separated from his mother when he was very young who were pursued by the Friar Knights of the Inquisition, led by Viscount Rausan who considered their supernatural abilities witchcraft. Koudelka gave herself up to save Halley and was locked up in Calios Mental Hospital. He has taken care of himself and other orphans on the streets of London ever-since like a protective older brother. He has created a group called the London Rats made up of the other orphans of London that would rather fend for themselves than be sent to one of the nightmarish orphanages in the city. In spite of his age, he manages to take care of them all with the help of Old Carl, a friendly and knowledgeable man who lives on the outskirts of town. When some of the orphans are abducted by Jack, a psychopath running an Orphanage, he turns to Yuri (who came to him to get his wallet back after one of the orphans swiped it) to assist him in saving them. After Jack's defeat, he discovers where his kidnapped mother was taken and, as that's where Yuri's party is going, Halley joins up. As it happens, his mother and the voice in Yuri's head are the same woman Koudelka (His father is never named, but probably Edward). After defeating Albert Simon and Meta-God, Halley and his mother travel to America to meet up with his father. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A, potentially 5-C Name: Harry Plunkett or Halley Brankett Origin: Shadow Hearts Gender: Male Age: 12 or 15 Classification: Human Psychic, Pickpocket, Head of the London Rats Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, master thief, Skilled Marksman, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Healing, likely has the rest of his mother's powers and abilities like Precognition, creating Forcefields and communicating with spirits Attack Potency: Continent level (Took part in defeating the Meta-God, but it's more likely Yuri did most of the work), potentially Moon level Speed: Speed of Light (Should be comparable to Margarete and Zhuzhen who fought Yamaraja: Wind who can travel at the speed of light early in the game, and helped defeat Soul Block who has speed of light attack speed) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Continent Class Durability: Continent level Stamina: Large Range: Several dozen meters, possibly planetary Standard Equipment: Unknown Name: Volt Snipe *'Notes:' New weapon invented by a phony alchemist. Very high performance. **'Description:' A weapon invented by an alchemist called Skin of Teeth. Its shape and power are very unique. It strikes fear into enemies. Intelligence: Average, is a skilled marksman and good pickpocket Weaknesses: Can't completely control his powers, is highly emotional and has trouble controlling his temper which often triggers his powers Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Healing:' Restores target's health with the power of light. *'Air Edge:' Adds Wind class to target's Physical Attack. *'Strong Earth:' Earth damage on target, plus Petrification. *'Aqua Blade:' Inflicts Water damage on target, plus Poison. *'Air Shot:' Inflicts Wind damage on target, plus Confusion. *'Black Hole:' Darkness damage on enemies, plus Instant Death. *'Reviver:' Brings target back to life and fully restores health. *'Shock Max:' Causes heavy non-elemental damage on all enemies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Shadow Hearts Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Healers Category:Orphans Category:Thieves Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Precognition Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Gun Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Playable Characters